This invention relates to louvered panel assemblies (venetian blinds). It pertains particularly to fixed angle louvered panel assemblies of the class wherein the component louvers are supported by chain-type ladder tapes.
Louvered panels having component louvers of adjustable angle and having the capability of collapsing to vary the size of the openings with which they are associated are well known and of wide application. To enable performance of their characteristic functions, such panels are provided with louvers supported by fabric ladder tapes and operated by means of cords.
However, a need exists for louvered panels characterized by louvers of fixed angle and fixed vertical position. Such panel assemblies are useful, for example, where it is desirable to install fixed window blinds of predetermined size and outline, or where the panels form permanent parts of the decoration of the room in which they are situated.
Such panels are of particular importance in the construction and operation of the combination heat transfer panels and wall shields described and claimed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 9222, Filed Feb. 2, 1979. These products are designed for use between stove-type radiant heaters and combustible wall surfaces. They serve the important functions of preventing combustion of the wall, of directing the air flow in such a manner as to improve the efficiency of the heater, and of providing a pleasing ornamental surface in the area behind the heater.
The combination heat transfer panels and wall shields broadly comprise a case containing front and rear curtains spanning the sides of the case and forming a pair of vertical convection chambers which establish a desirable flow of heated air in the space being served by the heater.
For proper direction of the air flow, as well as for providing a desirable front appearance of the unit, it is desirable that the front curtain comprise a louvered panel assembly. However, to be suitable for this purpose, the louvered panel assembly must meet the following requirements:
Its components must be non-combustible.
The individual louvers or slats must be supported permanently in the desired angle of inclination required to secure proper air flow.
The individual louvers must be easily inserted and easily removed for purposes of cleaning, exchange of louvers, and access to areas behind the louvers.
The louvers must be held securely.
The louvers must be supported in conditions harmful to conventional textile venetian blind ladder tapes (e.g. cotton or polyester tapes) such as excessive heat, ultra-violet light and corrosive environments.
The assembly must be easily composited from a minimum number of preferably interchangeable parts.
The finished assembly should be available in a variety of commerical lengths and widths without serious modification of the manufacturing procedure.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a louvered panel assembly characterized by the foregoing features and advantages.
Generally stated, these and other objects of the invention are achieved by the provision of a louvered panel assembly comprising a plurality of horizontally arranged, vertically spaced louvers supported by a plurality of substantially vertically arranged, horizontally spaced louver-supporting tapes.
Each tape comprises a plurality of links connected to each other. The links may be made of metal or other non-combustible material. Each link supports a louver and comprises a substantially vertical link segment, and an outwardly and downwardly angled louver-support segment arranged at a predetermined angle of inclination to the link segment. Each link segment has at its terminal portions upper and lower connecting means for releasable connection to the adjacent links. The louver associated with each link is dimensioned for insertion in the space between the support and link segments so that it is maintained demountably in place at an angle determined by the angle of inclination of the support segment relative to the link segment.